Talk:Lakeside County
I just blasted your edit Rainith... - Lunarbunny 05:50, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :No problem. I got the time so I plugged it in there. Yours looks better. --Rainith 05:55, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- This is a crime against humanity and data integrity. Why should I not purge this list and link to Pre-Searing quest list#Lakeside County?? --Karlos 15:55, 7 Oct 2005 (EST) :Why? Because I beat you to it that's why. :P MUHAHAHAHA!!! --Rainith 03:23, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Was only a matter of time until my edit would get nuked :P - Lunarbunny 03:31, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::I'll get you, you know, one day you'll wake up and your precious collectors will all be done.. >:) --Karlos 14:46, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I'm considering to create modules Location/Quests, which would then be included both in the location article as well as the quest list (like I did with Weapon Crafters and Skill Trainers). Would that be acceptable? It's not #1 on my priority list, but its another case where modules would be a good way to avoid redundancy. --Tetris L 03:36, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::Heh, I was thinking the same thing as I was making the edit, "A module would work good here and on the quest list page...." Not high on my list either, I'd like to do the Collecters' modules first. --Rainith 03:38, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::You concentrate on the collectors then, I'll do the quests some time soon. --Tetris L 03:53, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Since a quest is tied to its giver (not really its location), I would recommend (I know, it is a MUCH bigger headache) that the quests be stored in the NPCs and then when the NPCs are listed in a location, we list the quests with them. I know... too much of a headache. --Karlos 14:45, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) I would think that would lead to data integrity problems. If you link the quests thru the NPCs, how would you handle the quest lists? --Rainith 14:48, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) Initials Has anyone else noticed the initials carved on a stone, on the same hill with the rabbit. It's in the pond, facing towards the waterfall so you have to rotate the camera. It says DO + SS, surrounded by a heart. Wonder what that stands for. The Rabbit Has anybody else noticed the rabbit in this explorable area? It just stands there. Does it have a purpose??? --Mendar 13:49, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :Rabbit to the first question, and that information is above your security clearance citizen to the second. — Stabber ✍ 13:50, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::It's only purpose, as far as anyone can tell, is to spur questions like yours. | Chuiu 13:51, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::It just is. That is its purpose. (Bah to the edit conflicts I say.) --Rainith 13:52, 24 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Were you guys just waiting for my question? ;-) BTW - I'm sorry I asked. I should have done a search first.--Mendar 13:53, 24 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I've known about this for a long time, but apparently no one here does, I just remembered it when I decided to make a defender of ascalon character. If you look at the rocks in the water near the rabbit, on the side facing the waterfall there's a heart with SS + DD written on the stone. Probably has something to do with the rabbit, but I see no mention of it anywhere. ::::::Spiteful Spirit and direct damage? -- Dashface 20:23, 14 March 2007 (CDT) or sarah <-second name-> + name with d <-second name->, gwens parents? o_O SSDD = Same Sh*t Different Day, comes to mind--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 21:13, 14 March 2007 (CDT) I think DD+SS thing should be added to article,for people like me that are looking for odd things in GW and don't read all discussion,i had luck finding this =] The Kall 17:55, 5 October 2007 (UTC) River Drake The note about the river drake not appearing on your first visit to Lakeside is imprecise inasfar as it doesn't appear on subsequent visits either (most scale in that area don't either) as long as you haven't taken ANY quests. I am unsure which quest would actually trigger it, but so far I have taken none (I am now level 7) and the drake has never appeared, not even when I am grouping with a character who has seen it before. 84.128.200.2 15:54, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Its the very first quest that prevents it. --- -- (s)talkpage 15:57, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, it is accepting the Test quest reward that does it. I've completed several other quests, I've even completed another quest that gave me skills, and I've completed but not got the rewards from my Monk Test and the river drake and its attendant skale were still not there after I left and reentered Lakeside. Only when I had accepted the reward from my test did the river drake appear when I next zoned into Lakeside. ::So I suggest we change (not during your first visit to Lakeside County) to (requires Test). 84.128.193.156 21:55, 9 February 2008 (UTC) :::No one has raised an objection in over a week, so I'm making the change now. 84.128.229.36 23:28, 16 February 2008 (UTC)